muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
43rd Guards Tactical Armored Division
The 43rd Guards Tactical Armored Division is a unit in the Soviet Army made famous during its participation in Operation Palaiologos in 1978. Of note is the role of one of its constituent units, the Volk Regiment, in the collection of the "Volk Data", a compilation of information on the structure of the BETA Hive interior that is used still in the present day as a base for Hive infiltration simulations. They are also the first reported unit to have successfully attempted the infiltration of a BETA Hive. Later, the 43rd was reorganized, and was furnished with the Su-47 Berkut. This should have been considered a proud moment for the 43rd as the Berkut is specifically designed for a successful Hive infiltration in mind, and was no doubt built with the help of the gathered Volk Data. Volk Data The Volk Data, named after the Volk Regiment detachment of the 43rd, is a famous collection of sensor data of the interior of the Minsk Hive recorded by the the TSFs of that regiment. At the end of a grueling three and a half hour-long infiltration attempt, the Volk Regiment had been annihilated in combat; the only survivors were pilots sent back to the surface with Hive structure data prior, numbering 14 pilots int total.Integral Works, pg. 32, ミンスクハイヴ「フェイズ5」 Up until 2001, no unit had made it farther than the Volk Regiment, and so their data remained the most useful in building hive infiltration computer simulations and other combat exercises around. The Volk Data, despite being famous on the international stage as a success against the BETA, became largely irrelevant in the planning of future Hive infiltrations due to the increasing unpredictability of BETA Hive layouts and architecture. At the time, the Minsk Hive the data was gathered in was merely a Phase 2 hive, and was considered at the time to be one of the larger complexes built by the BETA. For infiltration of older Hives like Kashgar, and even the unorthodox Yokohama Hive, the Volk Data was of limited use. However, given how basic the data collected by the TSFs must have been at the time, the Volk Data is by far still an impressive accomplishment by humanity and remains incredibly useful to the training of future pilots in the methods of Hive infiltration. Equipment Given the size of the unit, at full strength the division could be made up of over three regiments of TSFs, with even at their lowest strength equaling at least 100 TSFs. 1978: F-4r.png|While the exact type of F-4s are not known, it is highly likely that any Phantoms utilized by the 43rd during Operation Palaiologos, if there were any, would have been of the Soviet F-4R type. MIG-21 soviet camo.jpg|The MiG-21 Balalaika used by the Volk Regiment,Integral Works, pg. 49, F-4シリーズのバリエーション also the standard Soviet TSF of that time. 1999: *Su-47 Berkut Golden eagle.png|Su-47 Berkut, a 3rd generation Hive infiltration TSF. Trivia *The 43rd Guards Division has no direct historical equivalent, and there were only two named divisions in the original Soviet Union: One being a Motor Rifle formation, and the other being a Tank division. **Guards units were Soviet Army units that distinguished themselves with exemplary service and in return received higher status and privileges in comparison to other units. The title of "Guards" was a carryover ironically brought back from the Imperial Russian Life Guards, elite units of the monarchy. References Category:Military Units Category:Alternative